The Jealousy Games
by bktwin
Summary: It all started at the ice cream shop. That's when Percy promised he'd get back at Annabeth. This is how Annabeth's flirting set off a chain reaction of jealousy. Thank you to those that read my stories. Promise to update soon. Read and Review.


The Jealousy Games

**I was originally going to make this story a sweet one-shot, but my thoughts changed and I decided to make it into a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Baskin Robbins and their fantastic ice cream. **

* * *

I had decided to take Annabeth to an ice cream shop for our date. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean Baskin Robbins was one of the greatest ice cream shops of all time. That was until Annabeth thought it would be a good idea to argue about what ice cream flavor I should get.

"You shouldn't get vanilla Percy," she scolded giving me a pointed glare with those stern grey eyes.

"Why?" I retorted. She has been telling me the same thing for the past ten minutes. We had to let at least five families cut in front of us in line. She kept coming back to one point.

"It's too plain," she complained for the umpteenth time, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"You keep saying that," I protested.

"It's a perfectly good argument. No one likes things that are plain Percy," She argued.

I sighed; there was no point of arguing with her. I knew she would eventually say something that I would have no response to and it would be added to the long list of times she won an argument. I call her wise girl for a reason.

I looked into the glass ice cream shield, a name I have decided to call it, to see if there are any other flavors I could get. Barrels and barrels of ice cream flavors and I couldn't decide on which one I should get. Annabeth, being the decisive girl she is, had already decided to get cookies and cream.

"Can I try the cookie dough ice cream?" I asked the guy behind the counter. He nodded, got a little pink spoon from the bucket, and scooped out a little ice cream. He held it out for me and I took it.

It was good but I still wanted to get vanilla.

I looked over and she was tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at me. Why did she have to look so good doing that?

"Um…" I stuttered swallowing nervously. "Can I try the candy corn please?" I asked looking over at Annabeth to make sure she didn't yell at me. She rolled her eyes at me with a small grin on her face.

I looked back at the guy and he was holding out the sample with an annoyed look on his face. I huffed. At least I'm not the one wearing a pink and blue striped outfit with a ridiculous looking hat on. The thought made me smile.

I took the spoon, but not before noticing that this guy was checking out Annabeth. The way his blue eyes flicked up and down her body, added on to the fact that he was smiling. I tried not to pull out Riptide and cut this guy into pieces. Although to do it would be very tempting.

I tried the ice cream without much interest. He had moved on to the next customer but he kept looking back at Annabeth every two seconds, much to my annoyance.

"Well, have you decided what flavor you're getting?" Wise girl sassed.

"Yeah, actually I have," I answered in a matter-o-fact tone. I stepped back up to the glass and the guy came back.

"Can I get two scoops of vanilla with blue M&M's?" I asked him with mock politeness.

He looked past me back at Annabeth probably because he knew that she didn't want me to get that. I moved my head in his field of vision and motioned for him to get to it. He frowned at me, but still went to scoop the ice cream.

I swiveled on my heels to face Annabeth and she looked like she wanted to punch me in the face. "Didn't I tell you not to get vanilla?" she said menacingly.

I smirked. "You told me that I shouldn't get it. You didn't order me not to get it." I replied smartly putting emphasis on shouldn't and went back to face the ice cream guy.

He was holding out my ice cream and I noticed something.

"I told you blue M&M's," I barked.

He looked at me in annoyance. "There are blue M&M's in there," he snapped.

"I only want the blue colored M&M's," I ordered.

Annabeth grabbed my arm. "He's fine," she spat at the ice cream guy.

I ignored her. "The M&M's," I seethed giving him my best glare.

He took the non-blue M&M's out of the ice cream, with gloves on mind you, and threw them in the trash can. "Here," he held the cone out at me.

"Thank you," I replied mockingly turning to go sit down in a seat.

Annabeth caught my arm midstride. "What is your problem?" she spat looking at me with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"You know," The ice cream guy interrupted. "You should be with someone who listens to you."

I turned back to face him menacingly.

"You know, you should mind your own business," I snapped back mockingly.

"Maybe you're right," Annabeth teased looking back at him with interest in her eyes.

I frowned at him as I dragged Annabeth and sat her down in a chair. I walked back up to the counter and dug the money out of my pocket. "It seems I have forgotten this," I said throwing the money on the floor behind him.

He glared at me while taking his gloves off. He stood still glaring at me for a few moments before turning around and picking up the money I had thrown. "And keep the change," I added with a smug smile on my face.

I walked back to our table and Annabeth looked at me with an accusing look.

"Why did you do that?" She said gesturing over to him.

I sat in silence and I heard a chair drag against the floor. I looked up to see her go behind the counter and start helping him pick up the money.

I looked over angrily as I saw their hands brush a few times and then look up at each other shyly.

"What's your name?" He asked her while glancing back at me arrogantly when they were finished.

"Annabeth, and you," she offered holding out her hand to be shook.

"Conner," he replied accepting and shaking her hand. They smiled at each other as they shared a in my opinion, loving look.

I set my jaw as I looked on absentmindedly licking on my ice cream. I can't believe she was actually flirting with this guy. Did our relationship not mean anything at all? I had thought that she would never look at another guy.

But looking at her now it looks like my original thoughts had been wrong. I wouldn't have been as much of a problem had the guy been not-so-good-looking.

He just had to have that typical windswept blond hair and icy blue eye thing going on. She looked like a typical California girl and he looked like a typical California guy. The perfection of the couple couldn't be denied.

I snapped back in reality to see her hand him a slip of paper. Her phone number.

She walked back over to me smiling up a storm with a faraway look in her eyes. She sat down and looked at me as if nothing was wrong.

I snapped my attention back to Conner and saw him smiling in my direction. My face turned red in anger. He chuckled as he turned around and started washing his hands getting ready for the next customer.

I smirked as I got an idea. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Which was usually difficult considering my ADHD, but I managed. I felt a tug in my gut and imagined pressure building up.

"What the heck happened to the water?" I heard him ask before I let the water flow.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the faucet burst off and the water drenching him from head to toe. He put out his hands in an attempt to stop the water to no avail.

"Stop!" Annabeth yelled at me. A few families turned to us probably wondering why she was blaming me.

I made the water stop coming out at him and she stood up. She went behind the counter into the employee lounge where I couldn't see her. She reappeared with a towel and went over to him wrapping it around his shoulders. He began shivering and she wrapped her arms around him.

I threw my ice cream away no longer interested in it. Which now that I think of it made this date a waste of money considering she left her ice cream out to melt.

I walked up to them and balled my fists.

Annabeth pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked looking up at me in curiosity.

I took the window of opportunity and punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground and began holding his head in pain.

"What the heck?" She yelled at me pushing me back by my chest. That was when I noticed something. She had seemed like she was joking before I punched him in that good-looking face of his.

I glared back at her while seeing Conner getting up in my peripheral.

"I'm not the one who's allowing another guy to be all over me," I yelled at her making the entire place silent.

"Actually she was all over me," I heard Conner comment cockily.

I turned to him frostily and promptly kicked him where Apollo doesn't shine. His eyes bugged out as he bent over and clutched himself in pain.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled while shoving me away.

"I can't believe that you can't take a joke," I heard Conner creak.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning in his direction.

"It was a joke," Annabeth explain as if talking to a child. I stared at her blankly.

She sighed in annoyance and held her hands to her head. "He's my cousin Percy," she said effectively clearing up that emotion I had been feeling.

So that was why they looked so similar. "Oh," I stated simply. 'Seaweed Brain' I heard her mutter under her breath.

"So why were you guys all over each other?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

They smiled at each other knowingly. "We planned all of that out from the beginning," Annabeth replied proudly.

"What do you mean you planned it?" I asked angrily looking back and forth between them.

This time it was Conner who sighed. "The M&M's, the water, even the vanilla, it was all planned." He said still not able to stand up correctly.

"Although, we didn't count on the punch and the kick that was not anything I ever thought you would do." Annabeth added with a pointed glare.

"So you guys aren't in love with each other?" I asked pointing to the both of them.

"Gods no," Conner interjected.

"That's gross," Annabeth agreed.

I paused. Was it me or did Conner just say gods? "Did he just say gods?" I asked Annabeth while gesturing at Conner.

"What? You don't see the resemblance?" He asked swiveling and giving me a 360 view of him.

I kept staring at them blankly. "He's a son of Apollo," Annabeth said looking quite annoyed with my stupidity. But now that I think of it he did remind me of Apollo, with the checking out other guy's girlfriends and stuff.

My anger calmed down, but went back up when I realized it was a trick. But a trick for what I may ask.

"Oh and that emotion you were feeling," Conner said making me look up at him. "That's called jealousy." He finished with a confident smirk on his face.

The two cousins laughed at me as I balled up my fists in anger. Why would she do that? I wondered still pretty angry that their laughter was directed at me.

"I can't believe you feel for that," Annabeth taunted while throwing an arm around Conner's shoulder in support.

So this is what they find funny? Embarrassing me in public and making me out to be the bad guy.

Suddenly a smile appeared on my face. She might've won the battle, but I will be the one who comes out victorious. Because I'm not going to get mad. I'm going to get even.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story. I was wondering whether or not I should also do this jealousy thing with other couples. Just so you know Annabeth and Conner are also cousins on her dad's side. Percy was too jealous to see the similarities between Apollo and Conner. Make sure to review. **


End file.
